Gris amanecer
by Hessefan
Summary: Shun decide investigar sobre la muerte de Hyoga. No puede aceptarlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está en verdad muerto? *Bl* One shot con finales alternativos.
1. One Shot

Disclaimer: S.S es de Kurumada.

_Bueno, esta remake va dedicada a __**Maryzza**__. Ella me había pedido un fic Hyoga x Shun, busqué entre los que tenía pero me di cuenta de que todos mis fics patonejos son malísimos x´D. Éste era el único que más o menos se salvaba, el argumento hoy en día me sigue gustando, lástima que en su momento apoyé el teclado en el culo y publiqué lo que salió._

_Espero que los que ya lo leyeron les guste igual o más. Y los que recién se topan con esta historia: Suerte._

_xD ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_Fic escrito en el 2005 y remasterizado en el 2010… ¿Qué tul?_

_**Aclaro algo**__: Es un __**one shot**__, sin embargo, dado que termina de una manera… errr… abierta, decidí —en su momento— darle un final alternativo que resultaron ser tres :P. Pero sigue siendo un one shot, pero con finales alternativos. Pueden guiarse por los colores._

_**El rosa**__, desde ya, es un final feliz._

_**El negro**__, como imaginarán, es el más trágico._

_**El rojo**__, el ambiguo. El que no quiere ser ni feliz ni triste._

_Me faltó hacer en su momento el blanco, pero ya estaba harta en ese entonces de éste fic._

* * *

Shun no lograba despertar de la terrible pesadilla que le tocaba vivir, y su hermano comenzaba a preocuparse por eso: Tanta negación no debía ser en lo absoluto benéfico para su salud mental.

—Shun ¿vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó el menor de los Kido acercándose a él.  
—Pero Seiya, debes entenderme... No es posible... —respondió, como pudo, con la voz tomada y la garganta hecha un nudo.  
—Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti; lo es para todos —pero el Dragón fue interrumpido por el mismo Andrómeda.  
—Shiryu, tú lo conocías perfectamente. ¡Vamos chicos! Sabemos que Hyoga no sería capaz de tal locura.  
—Aun así —Ikki perdió su mirada, le resultaba imposible posar sus luceros del tiempo en la asolada figura de su hermano—, él lo ha hecho —tragó saliva, hablar del tema era mucho más difícil de lo que creyó en un inicio, quizás porque no podía evitar sentirse contagiado de la angustia del menor—Comprendemos tu dolor; y a pesar de que tampoco entendemos su proceder...  
—¿Pero cómo? —sentado en las escaleras de la mansión trataba de controlar sus palabras para que estas fuesen más claras—: ¿Cómo lo ha hecho si...?  
—Sencillamente... Saltó... —respondió el Pegasus, decirlo en voz alta fue escalofriante—; saltó del muelle... —reiteró, perdido en cavilaciones.

—¡Pero somos Santos, Guerreros! ¡una caída de esa magnitud no significa nada! —seguía sin poder comprender los "por qué", o los "cómo".

Se rehusaba a hacerlo, en su lógica creía tener razón, o acaso ¿no la tenía?

—Sabes muy bien, hermano, que hay algunas heridas difíciles de soportar. Hyoga no resistió el impacto… aparentemente tampoco quería… igual murió por...  
—No, no, no... —negó Andrómeda—Lo deben haber arrojado... Otro Santo... Él no... Por propia voluntad.  
—Shun... —el Dragón hizo un último intento; Saori a su lado, un poco ajena a la conversación, le extendió un papel—Él ha escrito aquí los motivos —y le pasó la nota a su escéptico amigo.

El joven de esmeraldina cabellera estrujó el papel en su mano, y con su puño temblando se puso de pie.

—Shun ¿Vendrás con nosotros al funeral? —investigó Seiya, al igual que Shiryu, como un postrema tentativa por hacerle entender que no era una pesadilla, que era la más dura realidad, y que debía cargar con ello.

Sin embargo Andrómeda respondió:

—¿Qué funeral? No hay funeral... Hyoga no... —de nuevo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta—Y yo lo voy a probar. Debe estar en algún lugar, en Siberia ¿Han averiguado en Siberia?  
—Hermano...—susurró apenas para acercarse a su lado.  
—Lo conozco a Hyoga. Debe haberse escapado, errante como siempre, pero volverá...  
—Shun...—Shiryu suspiró y realizó el ademán de tomarlo por un hombro pero se reprimió.

El aludido les dedicó una extraña mirada a sus compañeros de armas, sin decir más se marchó de la sala encerrándose en su cuarto. Una vez allí apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer.

Sentado en el suelo, rodeado por la penumbra del cuarto, comenzó a llorar con insondable amargura, aferrando aún ese trozo de papel que por algún extraño motivo no podía leerlo. Tal vez era miedo, miedo por hallar razones válidas.

Las voces de sus compañeros coparon sus oídos, atormentándolo. Podía escucharlos hablando sobre su delicado estado:

—"_Ikki, necesita ayuda_" —la inconfundible voz del Dragón.  
—"_Ya lo sé... Trataré de ver como ayudarlo_"

—"_No es para menos, Hyoga y él tenían un lazo fuera de lo común... Casi tan especial como el que tú tienes con Shun_"...—atinó a decir el Pegasus.

—"_No sé que hacer... por todos los Dioses del Olimpo_"...—finalizó abatido; como hermano mayor su función siempre había sido velar por Shun.

Aunque nadie le hubiese impuesto aquel mandato, lo hacía porque así sentía que debía ser, empero en el presente creía estar fallándole.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Andrómeda no logró escuchar más, sus amigos iban alejándose por el pasillo y sus voces ya no eran audibles.

Todavía sin poder mover un músculo comenzó a recordar, incapaz de detener ese torrente de imágenes, que lo acosaban, abrumándolo.

_—Si pudieras ser un pájaro ¿Qué harías? —cuestionó el rubio caminando sobre la baranda del muelle, sorteando de vez en cuando los pilares.  
—¿Eh? —la pregunta le sorprendió aunque debía estar ya acostumbrado a esos arrebatos._

_Caminando a la par de él, por la acera, no supo que responder._

_  
—Es una pregunta común, que todos se la hacen en algún momento. Si pudieras ser un pájaro ¿Qué harías?_

"_Conocería el mundo_"... Le susurró a la nada, en exactitud la misma respuesta que en su momento le había dado.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y guardó el papel en un bolsillo.

***

Se podía sentir la soledad engulléndolos en la inmensa mansión, aun sabiendo que los demás estaban allí, ignorándose unos a otros, sumidos en el más hondo silencio.

Esa particular tarde habían ido al supuesto funeral del Cisne, todos menos Shun quien bajó las escaleras con el rostro ensombrecido para llegar al pie de la misma y sentarse con la cabeza entre las piernas encogidas. Comenzó a reflexionar que si bien muchos tenían motivos (válidos o no) para suicidarse conocía a la perfección a su amigo, y sabía con ciega convicción de que no seria capaz de tal aberración.

Siempre el ruso había sido de perfil bajo, y tal vez como todos los humanos guardaba secretos y dolores, nada más que él prefería manifestarse de otra forma en vez de usar las palabras. De formas que podían pecar de cerradas, aislantes, hoscas… siempre escondiendo su verdadero sentir en una apariencia formal, o en un carácter huraño o intelectual, o en escasas oportunidades en una enigmática sonrisa que trataba de reflejar un bienestar falso. Empero, nada de eso era razón suficiente. Hyoga, ante todo, era un ser fuerte, de ideologías férreas, dogmatizado por una religión que condenaba el suicidio.

El muchacho de pelo verde se puso de pie, caminó hasta la cocina con verdaderas ansias de beber un té, pero no de preparárselo, así que desistió encaminándose a la biblioteca y se encerró en ella.

Buscaba algún libro, cualquiera, pero de esos que solían compartir los dos... Autores que les gustaban por igual.

Con su dedo recorrió el lomo de cada libro sin detenerse en ninguno en particular.

—"_¿Realmente has muerto?_" —se preguntó, circunspecto.

Un libro que cayó con estrépito al suelo lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Lo tomó del suelo tal como había caído y su vista reparó de inmediato en un párrafo:

"_Vuelo de nubes y un áspero viento  
Me refrescan, a mi, que estuve enfermo.  
Soñando como un niño silencioso  
Ahora descanso y la salud recobro_"

Sonrió apenas al reconocer que el libro en sus manos era el favorito de Hyoga. Volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y salió de aquel cuarto ya que comenzaba a sentirse peor, si podía ser posible.

Era de día, aunque las nubes densas y oscuras traían la noche con más prisa. Se quedó observando como el cielo amenazaba con una copiosa lluvia que no tardó en caer.

_—Shun ¿Has visto que belleza?_

_  
El mencionado observó a su amigo, algo azorado. Ambos se encontraban empapados, pero parecía ser que al Cisne no le preocupaba mucho ese detalle._

_  
—¿Qué es bello?  
—Esto... —respondió el rubio con sus brazos extendidos, dando a entender con "esto" que se refería a "todo". Ante el signo de pregunta metafórico en el rostro de su compañero se vio obligado a aclarar—: La lluvia... El olor a tierra mojada —aspiró el aroma llenando sus pulmones—; sí... Vale la pena vivir si podemos presenciar estas cosas.  
—Tengo frío. Apuremos el paso..._

Una lagrima melancólica surco el rostro del muchacho. Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el amplio sillón, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos.

Un sueño lo alcanzó de inmediato, inmerso en la quimera no era capaz de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. En él, huía de algo o alguien —no estaba seguro— sólo sabía o sentía que dentro de la biblioteca era invulnerable, como si de un fuerte se tratase; pero una vez que accedió a ella notó que todos los libros que siempre ostentaba dicho lugar, no estaban.

Vacía, por completo.

Luego su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de cicatrices nuevas, sumadas a las anteriores ganadas en viejas batallas. Andrómeda volvió en sí de la pesadilla encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano, contemplándolo.

—Lo siento Shun, no quería despertarte pero quería saber como te encontrabas... —se sentó con calma a su lado.

Desperezándose, su hermano se acomodó.

—_Nii-san_ ¿Tú has visto el cuerpo de Hyoga?  
—¿Eh? —no esperaba una pregunta semejante.  
—Digo ¿Hay pruebas de su muerte... Lo has visto muerto?  
—Pues... El cadáver, debido al agua... —frenó su alocución, no estaba seguro si era prudente hablar de ello teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de su hermano—Porque, sabes, él murió ahogado... Y su cuerpo estaba irreconocible...  
—¡¿Pero nadie lo reconoció?!  
—Camus se hizo cargo de ello. Nos dieron sus pertenencias Shun, eran todas de él; su ropa y... su cruz.

Shun no conseguía entender porque ninguno de los tres había tomado el recaudo de verificar la muerte. Si tan sólo comprendiese lo difícil que también era para ellos tener que aceptar lo irremediable.

—¿Dónde están sus cosas?

Ikki silenció por un breve intervalo; su rostro se tiñó de un gesto atípico en él, mezcla de nerviosismo y culpa.

—Te enojarás si te cuento...  
—¿Qué? Dímelo —apremió.  
—Nuestra intención era enterrarlo con su cruz pero... Debido a todo el trámite policial y demás cuestiones... entre tantas idas y venidas... ha pasado por muchas manos y...

El joven de cabellera color esmeralda cerró sus ojos... No podía creerlo.

—La perdieron —musitó decepcionado.  
—No sé cómo. Te juro que tomamos todas las precauciones pero... Desapareció —se apresuró a excusarse, comprendiendo el dolor de su hermano—; esa es la verdad. La teníamos con nosotros. La tenia Shiryu y pensaba dártela a ti, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que Hyoga hubiese preferido ser enterrado con ella y cuando Shiryu fue a buscarla... no estaba por ningún lado; y todos estamos seguros de que la última vez que la vimos fue en la mansión. Con suerte debe andar por aquí. No quiero pensar que algún empleado la robó.  
—Son unos... unos... —Shun intentó controlarse, si bien era un objeto pequeño al que la mayoría no le hubiese prestado atención, los demás sabían de la importancia sentimental que representaba para el ruso.  
—No te enojes... —rogó dolido, notando como su hermano desviaba furibundo la mirada—Dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
—No lo sé… —Andrómeda bajó su vista y negó.  
—Mañana será el último adiós. Llevarán el cuerpo a su querida Siberia ¿No quisieras antes… ? —pero fue interrumpido.  
—_Nii-san_ ¿De veras crees que ha muerto?  
—Shun... No nos asustes, nos estás preocupando. Sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero debes aceptarlo. También sé que lo conocías quizás mucho mejor que nosotros, sin embargo, aun así... Ya has visto... él… lo hizo.  
—No. Él no sería capaz de suicidarse, Ikki. Debes creerme. Debes ayudarme a encontrarlo.  
—Sí, te voy a ayudar —asintió reiteradas veces, perdido en una única reflexión—, a ti —concluyó firme—; hablé con Saori y consiguió el mejor especialista...  
—_Nii-san_, no me traten de loco... ¡¿Pero qué demonios les sucede, Hyoga es nuestro hermano, lo conocíamos, todos sabemos que es imposible?! —exclamó incrédulo poniéndose más tarde de pie para alejarse del lugar.  
—Shun, tranquilízate...—pidió ante tal arrebato. En verdad comenzaba a inquietarlo.

Ya en su cuarto, encerrado de nuevo, Andrómeda comenzó a rememorar las veces que había hablado con su amigo sobre la muerte, y lo más sombrío que había hallado se alejaba mucho de ser un motivo para suicidarse.

"—_¿Para qué te preocupas? Si de todos modos vamos a morir algún día_"

No. No era motivo o excusa valedera.

Hyoga era "_llorón_" en palabras de Ikki, aferrado al recuerdo de su madre y sentimentalista, pero amaba la vida, y tal como lo recordaba esa frase, el suicidio no estaba en la lista del ruso de cosas para hacer.

—"_Hyoga, si por lo menos pudiera tener tu cruz conmigo_"—se dijo a si mismo retornando a la sala una vez que consideró había transcurrido un tiempo prudencial para evitar que sus compañeros estuviesen allí dispuesto a seguir acosándolo con el tema.

Pero se equivocó: Al llegar percibió como todas las miradas de lástima recaían en él. Se sentó en el amplio sillón ignorando dichas contemplaciones y prendió la televisión.

—No hay cable —pronunció con apatía, pero al ver que sólo estaba desconectado se agachó hasta boca del televisor para volver a su lugar la conexión.

Sin embargo la "_lluvia_" del televisor le llamó poderosamente la atención, se sintió hipnotizado con esa _danza_ inconexa. Nada concreto en la pantalla, desde ya, pero Shun podía jurar que los puntos formaban una cruz. Giró su cabeza con rapidez para ver si alguien, además de él, podía ver eso (o en verdad se estaba volviendo loco). Al encontrarse sólo, o mejor es decir: ignorado en apariencias, fijó su vista en la pantalla sin alertar a sus compañeros del pormenor. Sí, sin duda era una cruz.

—_"¿Dónde está?"_ —acabó por decir, como si la oración se hubiese formado sola, y con coherencia, en su cabeza.

Enseguida los puntos formaron una figura que aunque le costó interpretar, Andrómeda supo que se trataba de la fuente de agua en el jardín de la mansión. En plena noche salió en busca de "_eso_", no sabía de "_qué_", pero tenía la certeza de que algo hallaría...

Ikki se fue detrás de su hermano aun más impaciente que antes por las extrañas actitudes que comenzaba a tener con tanta asiduidad.

Lo encontró junto a la dichosa fuente, llorando… con la cruz de Hyoga entre sus manos.

—Entonces ¿Realmente has muerto?  
—Shun... —susurró el Phoenix detrás de él, para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer más por su hermano. —La hallaste... Ven —y lo arrastró rumbo al interior de la mansión.

Shun se durmió en su cama, entre sollozos, con la cruz de Hyoga entre sus dedos. Ahí lo dejó Ikki, luego de que Andrómeda se durmiera por puro cansancio que las lágrimas le ocasionaban… y es que muchas veces llorar agota.

Bajó a la sala, tanto Seiya como Shiryu comentaron la delicada situación del muchacho, sin dejar de lado la asombrosa aparición de la cruz.

***

Despertó percibiendo entre sus dedos la cadena, observó la cruz como si necesitase cerciorarse de que aún estaba en su poder, resguardada. Se frotó los ojos, se alistó y bajó a la cocina encontrándose con Shiryu:

—Hola Shun ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? —pero sin esperar respuesta alguna se puso de pie para servirle en una taza un poco de té.  
—Gracias Shiryu pero no tengo ganas...  
—Shun, debes comer algo —reprendió con un tono paternal, poniendo la taza y un platillo con tostadas en la mesa, prácticamente obligándole con ese gesto. —Has encontrado la cruz —manifestó para luego sentarse a la mesa y seguir con su desayuno.

—Sí. Fue raro... —Andrómeda no supo como explicar lo de la televisión sin quedar como un insano, ya bastante con que todos lo pensasen como para colmo darles más motivos—Pensarás que estoy loco pero... la televisión, ayer... me dijo dónde estaba.

El Dragón reprimió una carcajada porque comprendió enseguida que no era una broma pese a sonar como tal.

—¿Cómo que el televisor te dijo?

Todavía con serias dudas de hablar al respecto, comenzó a narrarle el suceso. Más tarde el Dragón reflexionó al respecto tratando de ser compasivo con él:

—De seguro que... Ya sé... —el pelilargo intentaba encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo eso—Mientras tú dormías, los tres nos pusimos a pensar en donde habíamos visto la cruz por última vez —realizó una breve pausa—, nos sentíamos muy culpables y queríamos hallarla, para dártela —dio el último sorbo a su té para continuar explicando—; Seiya comentó que él la tenía cuando hablamos ese día sobre qué hacer con ella y que quizás, como estábamos afuera, debió haberse caído en el parque, o en el jardín... Junto a la fuente —Shiryu hizo una breve pausa y especuló—: De seguro, dormido, escuchaste ese comentario que se guardó en tu subconsciente —señaló con su dedo la cabeza de su amigo, tocándolo levemente con la yema del dedo—, y cuando despertaste, quizás algo activó ese recuerdo y saliste en su búsqueda hallándola, donde justamente el cabezota de Seiya la perdió.  
—Shiryu, no me trates de loco tú también —acabó por molestarse. —Te juro que el televisor formó una cruz, y luego...  
—Debe haber sido tu desesperación por encontrarla. No te trato de loco.

Shun recapacitó un segundo aquellas palabras, y en cierta forma su amigo tenía razón, pero todo era tan inaudito, tan confuso.

—¿Irás al último adiós?  
—No —al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, Andrómeda acotó con premura—: Ustedes piensen lo que quiera, pero Hyoga está vivo... En algún lugar. Algo raro hay en todo esto. ¡Vamos Shiryu!, tú lo conocías, sabes que es incapaz de hacer algo semejante.  
—Si te soy sincero... Es verdad —asintió con serenidad—, nunca creí a Hyoga capaz de eso.  
—¡¿Ves?! Es lo que yo digo...  
—Pero bueno Shun, algo lo desequilibró y lo llevó a cometer suicidio. Quién sabe lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo.  
—Tú también piensas igual que el resto —se desilusionó, sintiéndose solo con su raciocinio.  
—Sí. Pienso, "_jovencito_", que no te vendría mal hablar de esto con alguien capacitado; un especialista que te escuche y te ayude.

Mosqueado por escuchar otra vez la propuesta de un psicólogo, (así sea de forma indirecta, que tampoco era idiota, aunque agradeció el tacto de su compañero para tocar el tema) no lo dejó finalizar y se levantó del asiento para alejarse de la cocina. Se rehusaba a conversar con esos términos de por medio.

Subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él, la mayor parte del tiempo solía enclaustrarse allí, resguardado de la lástima de los demás, aunque de igual modo agradecido por la innecesaria preocupación.

Poco duró su aislamiento, puesto que a la noche su hermano fue en su búsqueda, preocupado por ausencia tan prolongada.

—Shun ¿Por qué no haces algo? no sé: Sales un rato a caminar o miras un poco de televisión... —propuso sentándose en la cama junto a él.  
—No tengo ganas —respondió desganado y tal vez un poco malhumorado.  
—Por favor... Nos estás preocupando —estaba tan harto de repetir lo mismo como Shun de escucharlo—; vamos, levántate un rato.

Andrómeda accedió al pedido de su hermano, pues no conseguía nada negándose, sólo que el asedio fuese peyorativo. Además sabía que el Phoenix no se daría por vencido.

Bajaron a la cocina, la cena había finalizado pero sin embargo un plato todavía seguía en la mesa. El joven de cabellera esmeraldina se negó a comer. Optaron por no exigirle más de la cuenta, y una vez en la sala decidieron hacerle compañía.

"_Necesito saber por qué te fuiste" _Se dijo Shun, ignorando la conversación que habían entablado los demás. Fue inmediata la respuesta, cuando sorpresivamente el equipo de música se prendió:

"_Quiero conectarme con amigos. Éste es mi mail… _"

Un simple programa de radio que daba la dirección de un desconocido; sin saber bien a que se debía algo se activó en él, y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto dejándolos a todos más desconcertados que antes.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó el castaño de la familia creyendo ser él el culpable de tan vertiginosa huida—Sólo me apoye en el mueble… —objetó para su defensa, explicando el encendido de la radio.

Andrómeda llegó a su cuarto y prendió la computadora ¿Para qué o por qué hacía eso? No estaba ni remotamente seguro, pero sentía que podría llegar a encontrar una respuesta allí.

Se conectó al servicio de mensajería instantánea, y para su gran sorpresa un contacto estaba conectado... Era Hyoga.

Con precipitación, y quizás sin sentido, le escribió un mensaje:

_—"¿Dónde estás?"_ —sonó a reproche, y vaya que lo era; pero no recibió respuesta inmediata—"¿_Quién eres, por qué utilizas la casilla de mi amigo_?"

Shun percibió que del otro lado estaban escribiendo un mensaje. Su corazón latió desbocados y los minutos que tardó en llegar la replica le parecieron eternos, burlones, sádicos.

—"¿_Qué sucede conejoliebre_?"

Esa era una particular forma de denominarlo, una manera de llamarlo que no empleaba comúnmente, al menos más que para molestarlo en el presente, aunque su sentido era mucho más profundo del que se sospechaba a simple vista.

Shun se cabreaba (tanto como él podía) cuando utilizaban el mote de "_conejo_" para referirse a él, por eso el Cisne empleaba el de la "_liebre_", no por molestarlo, le agradaba… al fin de cuentas era una manera de recordarle y recordarse que a él le debía la vida.

La vida. Jamás se suicidaría, sería una manera de burlarse de él, del sacrificio de Andrómeda.

La liebre se había retorcido en el fuego, y él no era capaz de pisotear las cenizas ¿Cierto?

La esperanza inundó el desalentado corazón del joven.

—"¡_¿Dónde estas?!" _—su mente se aceleró, tanto como su pulso.

Fuera de su cuarto, por el pasillo, Ikki iba a su encuentro ansioso por saber que motivos lo habían arrastrado para partir con tanto ímpetu. Llegó ante la puerta y sin golpear entró, preguntando con urgencia:

—¿Estás bien?  
—¡¡Ikki, mira, es Hyoga!! —Andrómeda le costó formar esa sencilla oración, se le dificultaba la respiración.  
—Shun, digas lo que digas irás a ver a ese especialista —sentenció con gravedad, señalando la pantalla.

En ella no figuraba Hyoga conectado.

A pesar del comentario, miró con gravedad a su hermano mayor y le pidió con aspereza un poco de intimidad.

Reticente a irse y dejarlo en aquel estado, decidió al final darle ese espacio.

Shun se sentó, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Contándole al Cisne todo lo sucedido y rogándole que le contestara, cuanto antes.

Y si no era Hyoga, al menos por respeto, que por favor no utilizase su casilla, pues era una broma y de muy mal gusto.

Mandó el mensaje y se quedó mirando la pantalla, como si así, la respuesta llegase mas rápido.

Al bajar a la sala, no sólo miradas de piedad recayeron en él, si no de recóndita turbación, como si de un ser extraño se tratase. Andrómeda no intentó explicar su fuga ni su experiencia con el servicio de mensajería instantánea ¿Para qué? Si igual no le iban a creer.

Sin embargo necesitó saber una cosa puntual:

—¿Alguien conoce la contraseña de la casilla de correo de Hyoga?

Un breve silencio se produjo, hasta que Shiryu decidió hablar, respondiendo atónito por pregunta tan atípica:

—Que yo sepa… No. De hecho no tenía muchos contactos.

Era cierto, Hyoga sólo poseía, además de a ellos cuatro, mas que algún otro contacto. No tenia sentido que alguien poseyese su contraseña. ¿Entonces quién era? ¿Era él en verdad?

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, cada vez con más fuerza. Shun sólo vio, antes de caer redondo al piso, como todo se tornaba bruno a su alrededor. Se desmayó sobre los brazos de su hermano quien había ido en su auxilio al notar el paulatino desvanecimiento.

***

Todos contemplaban con más seriedad la idea: si Shun se rehusaba a recibir ayuda profesional, por su salud mental, era conveniente tenerlo bajo supervisión médica. Si bien, la idea de encerrar a su propio hermano le desagradaba por completo, Ikki era consciente que de que si quería evitar alguna locura (como la cometida por Hyoga) debía hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para impedirlo.

Andrómeda descansaba con un semblante apesadumbrado en el sillón. Luego de aquel desmayo, despertó encontrándose con el rostro de sus hermanos.

Era de día. Acaso ¿No habían dormido? Los ojos de sus "_hermanos_" así lo demostraban. Shun se incorporó y caminó en silencio hasta la ventana... Nadie dijo nada, tal vez por temor a una reacción negativa por parte Andrómeda; pero fue Ikki quien quebró ese incómodo mutismo:

—¿Quieres desayunar?  
—No, gracias. Sólo quiero estar aquí... En paz —se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviese consolándose a su mismo.

Dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, se quedó observando a través del amplio ventanal.

—"_¿Qué sucede contigo, Hyoga?" _—increpó abatido, dejando caer la frente contra el frío vidrio.

Andrómeda juraría que no había viento con la ventana cerrada, pero la revista a su lado se abrió de súbito dejando ver el titulo de la portada:

"_Descubre la verdad_"

Era una nota que nada tenía que ver con lo acaecido, que no se relacionaba, en lo absoluto, con el Cisne, no obstante e inexplicablemente cobraron sentido para el muchacho de mirada y cabello esmeraldino, quien, sin emitir palabra alguna —pues cada vez que hablaba acarreaba consecuencias nefastas—, se dirigió a su cuarto para prender de nuevo la computadora.

Tal vez todos tenían razón, tal vez en verdad necesitaba esa ayuda "_profesional_"... Eso analizó a la par que se conectaba otra vez, a la red. Quizás todo lo había afectado demasiado, y era evidente que no podía lidiar con eso.

Empero, todas esas cavilaciones se fueron al averno al ver que su mensaje había sido respondido. Una simple frase:

"_¿Qué tienes en los bolsillos?_"

Sin duda, si era una broma, era muy perversa. Pero Andrómeda no se dejó avasallar por esa posibilidad puesto que comenzó a temblar al recordar que en su bolsillo tenía la nota de Hyoga. Con su mano temblorosa sacó el papel y lo abrió... No quería leerlo, pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba para comprender.

"_Los motivos que me llevan a esto son varios. He decidido tomar éste __**camino**__ y sé que Shun logrará __**entender**__. No busco lastimar a mis seres queridos; sólo quiero que comprendan que busco mi __**felicidad **__(seré egoísta, tal vez). _

_Sin más, me despido de mis __**amigos**__. No es su culpa, quiero que lo entiendan. Gracias a ustedes he conocido la amistad, y a pesar de que han llenado ese vacío en mí, siento que ha llegado la hora de darle fin a esta soledad. No quiero estar __**solo**__, no de esta forma. Espero Shun, que por sobre todos, __**TÚ,**__ logres comprender esto último_."

Shun releyó una y otra vez las palabras. Había algo raro en todo eso, palabras como: "_Camino, entender, felicidad, amigos, solo, tú"_ estaban remarcadas.

Y eso era un juego al que solían jugar los dos: Enviarse notas con doble mensaje.

Acaso ¿Hyoga estaría haciendo lo mismo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugar con algo tan delicado? Además la nota, no hablaba de muerte, o suicidio, ni por asomo; se estaba despidiendo. Quizás para decir que se iba lejos. Hyoga solía huir así de vez en cuando; y quizás ese cuerpo, o las pertenencias halladas... ¡Alguna explicación lógica tenía que haber!  
Del otro lado, del revés, había también algo escrito:

"_¿__**V**__en? a esto me refería... _

_**H**__acia dónde voy, no lo sé... _

_**M**__i corazón me guiará_".

Nuevamente Shun analizó con detenimiento la frase ¿Estaba siendo demasiado extremista? Hasta él mismo comenzaba a dudar de su cordura, empero el podía entrever lo siguiente: _Ven_ —remarcado—, _Hacia_ —remarcado—, _Mi_ —remarcado—:

"_Ven… hacia… mi"._

¡Dios! sentía que comenzaba a enfermarse. Guardó el papel y bajó a la sala en busca de su hermano. Tal vez si le mostraba el mensaje, la respuesta del correo "_¿Qué tienes en los bolsillos?_" y le enseñaba como era ese juego comenzase a creer un poco más en él. pero el destino estaba en contra de Andrómeda, pues el mensaje electrónico no estaba...

—_Nii-san_ te juro... es un juego que solemos jugar. Mira, hasta me dejó un correo, debe estar en algún lado —Shun observó la pantalla con nervios—, _Nii-san_ debes creerme... _Nii-san_... —comenzaba a desesperarse ante la imperturbable mirada inquisidora de su hermano.

Ikki suspiró y cerró sus ojos, llevó una mano a su frente y se frotó más tarde la sien en señal de cansancio, y Andrómeda comprendió que sus disparates habían llegado demasiado lejos. Así que decidió guardarse, de ahora en más, todo los sucesos relacionados al Cisne.

—Ya hablé con Saori. Mañana tienes tu primera entrevista con el psicólogo.

El joven agachó su mirada, entristecida y contagiosa; no objetó nada. No tenía sentido hacerlo, pues prefería eso antes que el encierro.

Tomándolo como una aceptación, el Phoenix se dirigió a su cuarto para acostarse y descansar. Todo el tema lo tenía agotado.

***

Derrotado y ya sin fuerzas, decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse un té. Dos días y no había comido nada aún.

Revolviendo su taza sintió de imprevisto, a sus espaldas, un cosmos conocido... Demasiado conocido.

¿Podía ser posible? ¿Hyoga estaba detrás de él? Dudó en voltear, aun así lo hizo encontrándose, como era de esperarse, con la "nada".

El Cisne no estaba ahí, no obstante esa sensación no lo abandonó: él estaba seguro de haber sentido su cosmos, era tan característico.

Sintiéndose débil, agotado tanto física como mentalmente, tomó su taza y se dirigió a la sala. En el amplio espejo colgado en el pasillo bajo las escaleras reparó en su propia imagen, y detrás de él, lo vio... ¡Era él! Hyoga, a sus espaldas, vestido como siempre, como la última vez que lo había visto con vida.

Temblando, tal vez de miedo o ansiedad, su taza se desprendió de sus dedos y cayó con estruendo haciéndose añicos en el suelo, alertando de paso a Seiya.

—Shun ¿Qué ocurrió? —el Pegasus bajo las escaleras con prisa al ver a su amigo arrodillado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.  
—Me estoy volviendo loco... Ayúdenme... —balbuceó.

Ikki, que había bajado alertado por el ruido al igual que Shiryu, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cuarto.  
Shun se dejó caer en su cama, aferrado a la cruz de Hyoga comenzó a llorar.

—Nii-san... No me dejes solo —suplicó.

—Shh, tranquilo. Aquí estoy, no me voy a ningún lado —aclaró con dulzura fraternal.

—Necesito ayuda —reconoció apenado.  
—Te vamos a ayudar —aseveró el Dragón bajo el dintel de la puerta, haciéndoles volver en sí—, no te preocupes.

—Descansa... —sugirió Seiya al pie de la cama, y eso intentó hacer Andrómeda.

Sin dejar de verter lágrimas, sin poder impedir ese brote nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser, se quedó dormido en los brazos de su hermano, para despertar luego en soledad.

Echó una ojeada en general buscando algún indicio de la presencia de sus compañeros; miró más tarde por la ventana visualizando a Ikki en el jardín, junto a Seiya. Fue como si recién entonces comprendiese con sincera nitidez la intranquilidad y el daño que les estaba causando con toda su demencia. ¿Sólo cabía aceptar la muerte de Hyoga?

Pero seguía sintiendo, en lo más recóndito de su corazón, que había algo raro en todo...

La cruz ¿Dónde estaba? Investigó con la vista por todo el cuarto hasta que la encontró sobre el teclado de la computadora...

_No... Otro mensaje no... Por favor._

—_Nii-san_... —susurró con pavor, como si al invocar el mote de hermano fuese suficiente para despertar de esa pesadilla.  
—Despertaste... —sorprendió el Phoenix, apareciendo espontáneo por la abertura que había dejado la puerta entreabierta

—_Nii-san_ ¿Tú has puesto la cruz allí?  
—No —contestó consternado—¿Por qué? —temió otro de los divagues de Shun.  
—Sólo preguntaba... —notó la inquietud en el semblante consumido de su hermano.

¿Cómo llego la cruz allí si nadie la había movido de sus manos?

Definitivamente ¿Era otro mensaje?

—¿Nadie me la quitó mientras dormía?  
—No Shun, hemos estados solos desde que... —se interrumpió, impaciente—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Andrómeda negó con su cabeza, indicando con ese rictus que no tenía importancia o que no le daba la necesaria como para seguir hablando al respecto. ¿Para qué explicarle a su hermano? Otra vez serían más motivos para creer que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

—_Nii-san_ ¿Por qué no bajas a hacerme un té? —sonrió—Tengo hambre —mintió para poder quedarse solo.

Motivado por la propuesta de su hermano, el Phoenix bajó para hacer ese condenado té que había querido prepararle desde un inicio. Necesitaba aunque fuese tomar algo.

Una vez en soledad se conectó a la red. Como era de esperarse —por lo menos para él y dado lo acontecido en ese posterior lapso— Hyoga figuraba conectado.

Esta vez fue el supuesto Cisne quien comenzó la charla:

_—"Veo, veo"._..

Andrómeda se paralizó con ese mensaje. Así comenzaban sus juegos, sus acertijos, sus mensajes ocultos. Palabras en código que decían mucho... Era un juego al que se habían acostumbrado a jugar desde niños, y nunca lo habían dejado de lado. Por eso el joven de pelo verde decidió seguirle el hilo:

—"_¿Qué ves?_"

Esperó la respuesta que el ruso tardó en revelar:

—"_Un muelle_"...

De nuevo algo se activó en el chico de ojos tan verdes como sus cabellos; como un rayo salió corriendo de la mansión en busca de la tan ansiada respuesta, de esa que parecía ser inexistente, que se rehusaba a revelarse.

Sabía o anhelaba encontrar en el muelle la verdad, al menos _su_ verdad. Corrió tanto como sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron. Dos días sin comer, en apariencias, habían sido suficientes para menguar su resistencia física.

Shun llegó al dichoso muelle, teñido de un gris añejo por el inclemente paso del tiempo, tan gris como esa misma tarde lluviosa; y se paró sobre uno de los pilares… En aquel pilar donde siempre solían encontrarse con el Cisne y donde, inclusive, decían que se había arrojado.

Hyoga amaba observar la inmensidad oceánica desde allí, decía que sólo en ese pilar podía observarse la magnificencia de la misma, en todo su esplendor. Para Shun, hasta ese momento, le había resultado indiferente, se veía igual desde cualquier punto del muelle… pero claro, ahora… ahora entendía. Él también podía ver esa grandiosidad de la que siempre le hablaba el ruso con tanto fervor.

"_El océano impone respeto_"

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez el suficiente para que sus lágrimas se secasen por completo.

Posó su cansada vista sobre el agua turbia, la veía tan próxima... tentadora... Intuía que allí estaba su respuesta.

Y él sólo ambicionaba comprender... Necesitaba saber la verdad. Por eso, lo siguiente que divisó fue esa misma inmensidad, comenzando a fundirse con el entorno, engulléndolo, hasta envolverlo por completo arrastrándolo al fondo del abismo...

Aquella oscuridad fue lo último que Andrómeda presenció en vida.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_19 de marzo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Final alternativo rojo

**Egoísmo**

* * *

Shun despertó desorientado pero a la vez sintiendo sus ropas empapadas. Investigó con su vista y nada le resultaba familiar... Bueno, casi nada, a excepción de una campera negra. Una campera idéntica a la que solía usar Hyoga.

El movimiento ondulante y apenas perceptible de su entorno le llamó la atención, acaso ¿estaba en un barco? Intentó acomodarse, sentarse en lo que parecía ser un catre, y escuchó una voz en extremo conocida:

—Ya has despertado.

Andrómeda giró su cabeza con brusquedad buscando al dueño de ese tono… y sentado en la cabecera de la cama, lo vio.

Hyoga pelaba una manzana con un cuchillo y absoluta parsimonia. Dejó de lado, luego, la fruta para acercarse al estupefacto muchacho de cabellera esmeraldina.

—Hyoga —fue un susurro, apenas audible, atrapado en su garganta—Tú... Yo...  
—Tranquilo —intentó sonreírle pero la situación no se prestaba a eso—, imagino lo que debe ser tu cabeza en éste momento.  
—Yo había saltado porque te creía muerto y...  
—Sí, has caído, pero te he sacado a tiempo. El impacto logró desmayarte.  
—Hyoga tú... —seguía sin comprender.

Su mente era un torbellino, pero no necesitó de mucho más tiempo para caer en la cuenta, preso de una furia —desconocida en él— comenzó a golpearlo con el puño cerrado, sin clemencia

—¡Maldición Hyoga! ¡Te creíamos muerto! ¡¿Cómo me haces una cosa semejante?! —rompió a llorar (de bronca, alegría, tristeza) sobre los hombros del Cisne quien lo contuvo entre sus brazos.  
—Lo siento Shun... Lo siento mucho, pero fue necesario. Lamento mucho no haber hablado antes contigo pero si lo hacía las cosas no hubieran salido a la perfección como salieron.  
—No entiendo.  
—No, por que no he tenido tiempo de explicarte. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tranquilo, te contaré... Pero antes debes comer —El ruso caminó hasta una pequeña cocina.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Andrómeda más tranquilo.  
—Oh, lo siento por eso también. Como te has desmayado tuve el atrevimiento de decidir por ti: Vamos camino a Siberia.  
—¡¿Siberia?! —llevó una mano a su pecho, consternado ¿a qué se debía todo el teatro? —Verás —pareció leerle la mente, o al menos la expresión corporal—; todo éste circo lo he montado gracias mi maestro, quien me ayudó muchísimo...  
—¿Pero por qué?  
—Una semana antes —pronunció tratando de ocultar un semblante abatido—tuve un encuentro con tu hermano —volteó para cortar unas verduras depositadas sobre una tabla de plástico. —Él se enteró, de alguna manera, de lo nuestro... De que no éramos amigos solamente —aclaró a lo último.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento? —reprochó sin entender todavía los motivos para semejante montaje.  
—Porque era lo mejor. Tu hermano me amenazó, Shun; me dejó en claro que sería capaz de matarme o llevarte lejos a ti para que no estemos juntos. Tú ya sabes como es: No aceptaría que su querido hermano estuviese enamorado de un hombre... Y menos de mí.

Aunque la verdad residía en dos grandes motivos: uno, que Ikki era muy celoso del cariño de Shun (sí, compartirlo era un trabajo difícil para el mayor), segundo, creía que su hermano era merecedor de una persona que estuviese a su altura, claro, ante sus ojos nadie podría estar con él salvo que se tratase de un Dios terrestre o un ganador de premios Nobel.

Y tal vez sí, tal vez la idea de que su protegido fuese… homosexual, le había chocado de buenas a primeras, tan sólo si el Cisne hubiese tenido el recaudo de elegir las palabras correctas el Phoenix no se hubiese cabreado como lo hizo en su momento.

—Aun así tuviste que habérmelo contado.  
—Por tu bien, no. No quería que te lastimara o que tú intentaras hacerle entender. Esa sería la chispa para Ikki... Para llevarte lejos de mí. —Aún de espaldas, colocó las verduras cortadas en una fuente—Durante esa semana he estado ideando algo, algo que nos sirviera...

Era cierto, pensó el joven de ojos verdes, la semana anterior el rubio había estado actuando un poco raro, mas introvertido que de costumbre.

—Nunca me preguntaste si yo estaba de acuerdo —sentenció comprendiendo con claridad la situación—, si yo estaba dispuesto a alejarme de mi _nii-san_ yéndome contigo a otro lugar.

Hyoga palideció ante esas palabras, volteó guardando unos segundos de silencio hasta que apesadumbrado reconoció:

—Tienes razón... —comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mal—Te pido disculpas —frunció su frente y luego perdió la mirada—, creí que tal vez... No sé... —posó su entristecida contemplación en su compañero

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Andrómeda compadeciéndose—, de seguro que hubiera tomado esta decisión —él también tuvo que admitirlo—; pero, no entiendo... Tú habías saltado.  
—Sí. Salté, pero no morí... Sé que es muy cruel, pero si yo le hacía creer a tu hermano que estaba muerto, no se preocuparía por mi presencia. Créeme Shun, Ikki es capaz de cualquier cosa —rememoró el dialogo mantenido esa tarde con él—; inclusive llegó a amenazarme de que si me veía, siquiera, hablando contigo, sería capaz de… de lastimarte —le dolió tener que revelarle eso, como si estuviese destruyendo la imagen que Shun tenía del Phoenix—; obvio que supuso acertadamente que yo evitaría a toda costa esa situación, por ti. —Luego lo analizó mejor, acotando para serenarlo—: No creo que lo haya dicho en serio, aun así no tengo intenciones de averiguarlo.

—Todos lloraron tu muerte... —caviló, ido en sus reflexiones.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, pero esto lo hice por los dos. Sé que Seiya y Shiryu estarán bien...  
—Ni te das una idea del daño, Hyoga —lo miró con gravedad, empero esa expresión dulce y pacifica de su rostro siempre estaba presente, aún cuando intentaba mostrarse enojado o inquisidor.

Como si recién recapacitara del cariño que le tenían sus amigos, el cisne sintió una punzada en su corazón. Sacrificaba la felicidad de los demás por la de él. ¿Era justo? Desde ya que no.

El ruso extendió la ensalada recién preparada que Andrómeda aceptó famélico.

—No he estado solo en todo esto. Sin ayuda no hubiese podido. Sé que Saori les dirá la verdad a Seiya y Shiryu, es cuestión de tiempo —consoló—, ya verás.  
—¿Saori lo supo todo el tiempo? —investigó incrédulo.  
—Pues sí. Ella me ayudó mucho también, gracias a que escuchó una de las discusiones con Ikki —le dio así a entender que no había sido sólo una—, y ella aceptó ayudarme...  
—¿Cómo?  
—El papel —explicó—, lo escribí antes de planear mi muerte. Esperaba que pudieras interpretarlo correctamente, que pudieses adivinar mis verdaderas intenciones —se acercó hasta la silla en dónde Shun estaba sentado y colocándose de cuclillas lo abrazó por la cintura—Perdón. Sabía del daño que te causaría pero tenia fe de que lograrías adivinar los mensajes. Y dentro de todo, las cosas salieron bien ¿no? Como te dije: gracias a la ayuda de algunos...  
—Pero ¿lo del poema? ¿Las señales?

El rubio sonrió apenas y se colocó de pie librándolo para que así comiese la ensalada preparada.

—Las señales eran todos señuelos; pistas, mejor es decir. Lo del libro por ejemplo, fue gracias a Shaka, y un poco al poder de Saga.  
—¡¿Y ellos qué tienen que ver en todo esto?! —cuestionó con la boca llena.  
—A eso me refería con "_gracias a mí a maestro_". Le pedí ayuda, y él, en consecuencia, le pidió asistencia a sus compañeros. —Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo continuó explicando—: Con un poco de poder mental puedes manipular los elementos... Como hacer caer un libro.  
—Pero era como si... Como si... —Andrómeda no podía hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero el ruso atinó de igual modo:  
—¿Cómo si estuviesen en tu mente? Eso es algo sencillo para Shaka; pero fue Saga el que hizo caer el libro. Libro que yo le indiqué, pues intentaba decirte que no estaba muerto. Si leías entre líneas, podías adivinarlo. Pero como supusimos, resultó ser algo muy difícil de conseguir.  
—¿Y la cruz?  
—¡Ah! Ese fue otro tema —suspiró—; mi maestro se encargó de todos los preparativos respecto a mi cuerpo, por eso no hubo reconocimiento. Supuestamente él se encargaba de todo lo demás también, pero la cruz sí que fue un tema ya que yo no quería desprenderme de ella. Deseaba que tú la tuvieras, no obstante, cuando nos enteramos de que querían enterrarla junto al supuesto cadáver... —realizó una breve pausa, como si estuviese horrorizado ante la idea—Vale aclarar que de los preparativos fúnebres se encargo Saori.  
—Sí, pero la cruz se perdió.  
—La perdió Camus, a propósito, por lo menos hasta que pasase el entierro, sobre todo y pese a que Shiryu la dejase bien guardada. El asunto era conseguir que volviera a tus manos, por eso, nuevamente, Shaka con ayuda de Saga, ingresaron en tu mente, para darte esas pistas. Shaka era el que te provocaba "_sentimientos_", Saga era el que manejaba los "_hilos_" ¿Entiendes?  
—Algo —pronunció con duda, dejando de lado la ensalada luego de un par de bocados, no por que le desagradase, simplemente esa pelota en su estomago le impedía comer. —Saga movió la cruz de lugar dejándola sobre el teclado ¿Todo eso lo hicieron desde el Santuario?  
—Sí.  
—Pero ¿el correo?  
—Sí, era yo —respondió resuelto.  
—Pero el mensaje se borró  
—No es ninguna ciencia hacerlo si conoces algunos trucos... Mi compañero de facultad me dijo como tenía que hacer. No era prudente que tu hermano los leyera, se echaría todo el plan a perder pues se daría cuenta. No es tonto.  
—Por eso sabias que el papel estaba en mi bolsillo, Shaka siempre lo supo.

El Cisne solo asintió en respuesta. Había costado mucho planear todo para que saliese a la perfección, y se sentía satisfecho al ver que a la larga había dado sus frutos. Al fin y al cabo ellos dos estaban juntos e Ikki no lo impediría.

—"_Ven hacia mí_" —dijo el ruso citando el papel—, nunca dejé dicho que me había suicidado. De a poco comenzabas a comprenderlo pero, era difícil. Ikki al creer que realmente estaba muerto se quedaría más tranquilo.  
—Pero yo te sentí —todavía había cosas que no comprendía.  
—Sí, era mi cosmos. Te lo hice sentir. Pero no podía acercarme mucho a la mansión. No quería que notaran mi presencia.  
—Te vi...—exclamó Shun recordando los sucesos, ahora, con perfecta nitidez.  
—Fue una proyección en tu memoria: Una ilusión de Saga; aunque Shaka insistió en que a él le hubiese salido mejor, puesto que tu reacción fue negativa. Era lógico, pero no lo esperábamos... —recordó, al igual que Andrómeda, todo con claridad—Saori te veía tan mal que cuando me narraba lo que pasaba en la mansión lloraba inconsolablemente. Pobre, ella me auxilió y soportó todo con entereza.  
—Shiryu y Seiya...  
—Tranquilo, ya te dije: lo sabrán con el tiempo, el único que no debe enterarse es tu hermano.

Shun, recapacitando, llegó a una conclusión que apenó en profundidad al ruso:

—Ahora... Todos creerán que... ¡¿Qué pasó conmigo?!  
—Creerán que tuviste el mismo destino que tuve yo. No te preocupes, se encargarán de que todo salga bien.  
—Pero, se pondrán tristes —comenzaba a desesperarse, otra vez.  
—Saori les dirá la verdad a Seiya y Shiryu...  
—¿Y mi _nii-san_? —negó neurasténico, no lo aceptaba—Llorará mi muerte, no lo soportará ¡Yo no quiero que él sufra!

Al escuchar aquello Hyoga cayó en la cuenta de que su egocentrismo había sido mucho más exagerado de lo imaginado. Claro, más allá de amarse, Ikki era alguien muy importante en la vida de Andrómeda.

—Shun... yo... lo siento... —balbució afligido—Tienes razón, en mi egoísmo... —frenó su perorata al escuchar sollozar a su amigo, no podía verlo así. Lo abrazó buscando confortarlo.  
—Yo —murmuró en su cuello—, yo quiero estar contigo, Hyoga —confesó con dulzura—, pero esto es muy cruel. Para él... Entiéndeme: es mi _nii-san_. No puedo dejar las cosas así.  
—Lo comprendo... —quiso regalarle una sonrisa que a regañadientes nació pero con cierto tinte apenado—Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?  
—¿Todavía estamos a tiempo de frenar todo?  
—Sí, aún no han notificado tu muerte.  
—Dile a Saori y a los demás que no lo hagan —solicitó firme—, yo... yo hablaré con mi _nii-san_, le diré que deseo irme a otro país por mis estudios, o que voy al Santuario para continuar con mis entrenamientos.

Con rapidez, sin perder un segundo más, Hyoga tomó su celular y detuvo todo movimiento. Una vez que cesó con la comunicación, posó sus labios sobre el chico en un beso de pura añoranza y cariño. Shun le sonrió con amor y le colocó la cruz en el cuello; después de todo, le pertenecía.

Y ahora, sólo restaba esperar y rezar para que las cosas saliesen bien.

A pesar de la reprimenda que Shun tuvo que soportar por parte de su hermano al haberse desaparecido así, estaba seguro que, de saber la verdad, Ikki agradecería que solo hubiese sido una "huida".

El Phoenix lo comprendió de la manera más natural: creyó que a causa del dolor por la muerte de Hyoga su hermano se había dado a la fuga, el tiempo necesario para acomodar sus ideas y aquietar la tormenta en su interior.

Pero maldición, fueron varios días; los necesarios para que el barco lo trajese de regreso a Japón.

Pasaron algunas semanas en donde todos tuvieron que batallar para convencer al Phoenix de que dejase ir al pequeño a estudiar a Francia. Lo lograron; la misma tarde que le dio el visto bueno a Shun, éste le avisó al "difunto" Cisne de su próximo destino.

Por fortuna Saori se encargaría de los gastos, o mejor es decir, el apellido Kido.

Engañado, le permitió a su hermano partir para realizar el supuesto viaje por estudios, viaje que sería permanente, sin sospechar que el ruso lo estaría esperando.

Durante ese tiempo Shun tuvo que fingir dolor, era menester que el Phoenix entendiese que necesitaba seguir con su vida, estudiar alguna carrera, lejos, para distenderse y alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a Hyoga.  
Siguiendo con el circo Andrómeda se preparó esa misma noche para el viaje, introdujo las prendas de estación en una enorme maleta para más tarde concentrarse en las cajas a armar que guardarían sus pertenencias más personales.

Concentrado, a duras penas reconoció la presencia de Seiya a sus espaldas:

—Ey, Shun —susurró cauteloso—; dile a Hyoga que si lo veo, lo mato yo con mis propias manos.

Shun estalló en carcajadas que intentó apagar o disimular.

—¡Hacernos sufrir así! No tiene perdón.  
—¡Shhh! —lo silenció—Mi _nii-san_ puede escucharte.

El Pegasus colaboró con su amigo etiquetándole las cajas, más tarde lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí Shiryu lo despidió susurrándole en el oído que, por favor, cuando llegase le diese el mensaje a Hyoga de que si se volverían a ver lo mataría ahogándolo en el río.

De nuevo Shun se vio preso de un arrebato de risas, pero se censuró aterrado al ver que su hermano bajaba por las escaleras con el fin de acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto.  
Una vez allí, el Phoenix se despidió de él… costó, pero antes de que la azafata diera el último aviso Shun logró desprenderse del agarre de su hermano.

Volteó antes de pasar el control y le regaló una extraña mirada, repleta de culpa. Se sentía el ser más despreciable del universo por traicionarlo de aquella forma, pero quizás era lo mejor... Por el bien de todos, que las cosas quedasen así.

Andrómeda llegó a Francia donde lo recibió el ruso para llevárselo al nuevo departamento que compartirían. Lugar donde seria el hogar de ambos hasta que la mentira llegase a su fin.

Porque bien o mal, es cierto que a la larga o la corta, las mentiras terminan por descubrirse. Se amarían mientras durase la farsa.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. Final alternativo rosa

**Inocencia**

* * *

Shun abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de luceros conocidos. Aquella contemplación era entre divertida y asustada.

—Shhh... Tranquilo, tuviste una pesadilla.

Fue lo que necesitó para comprender que estaba en la cama. Un gran peso se le quitó de encima cuando Hyoga volvió a su sitio, empero, esa angustia, seguía anidada en su corazón.

—¡Ay! Hyoga, tuve un sueño horrible; soñé que te suicidabas.  
—¡¿Yo? ¿suicidarme?! —exclamó jovial y asombrado. Reprimió esa risa que pugnaba por nacer, tan sólo porque notó la seriedad con la que Andrómeda había tomado el tema.  
—Sí, pero yo no lo creía y entonces... —esa misma zozobra consiguió que sus ojos se anegasen de lágrimas, se arrojó a los brazos del ruso, en un arrebato de ansiedad.

—Tranquilo —reiteró acariciando su verde melena—, era una pesadilla nada más.  
—¡Y el libro se cayó y el mensaje en... !  
—Ey, dije "_tranquilo_". Ven aquí —aferró con fuerza el cuerpo de su amante.  
—Yo... Te habías ido...  
—No me fui a ningún lado. No me voy a ningún lado, estoy aquí. Tranquilo; ya, no llores.

Poco a poco el chico de ojos verdes logró serenarse. Los labios del rubio buscaron los suyos y él se dejó llevar. No obstante, de nuevo, comenzó a sollozar al sentir el contacto tan directo e íntimo, esa caricia tan particular... Aún podía sentirlo: no se había ido, estaba a su lado.

—Creí que nunca volvería a besarte.  
—Shun... Fue una pesadilla —repitió con un atisbo de hartazgo ¿Cuántas veces más necesitaría decirlo para que Andrómeda lo viese claro?

Los besos se tornaron más profundos, osados y fogosos.

—Te amo —susurró Shun emocionado de tenerlo con él.

Como si necesitase de una cruel pesadilla para darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía junto al Cisne. Y es que el humano no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde o se enfrenta a esa posibilidad.

—Yo también te amo. Y estoy aquí... —su mano levantó la camiseta de Andrómeda con el único fin de acariciar su vientre, algo que adoraba hacer.

Shun se entregó a la caricia, permitió ser desprendido de su poca ropa y en segundos, ambos se encontraban abrazados, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de la piel del otro. Aquella unión quemaba.

El rubio no dejó de besarlo, tratando de demostrándole que estaba ahí, y que no se iría de su lado... o al menos así lo sintió Andrómeda. Sus manos, con profundo amor y dedicación, se encargaron de enloquecerlo hasta encenderlo por completo.

—Hyoga... Quiero sentirte... Quiero... —no podía explicar la felicidad que lo había embargado por el simple hecho de estar despierto, por comprender que había sido sólo un mal sueño.

El ruso accedió al pedido de su amante y la habitación se llenó, enseguida, de gemidos y exclamaciones, palabras que profesaban un amor eterno, idílico, rayano lo infantil quizás.

Fue luego de esa íntima comunión que —más tranquilo— el chico de cabellera esmeraldina contó con detalle su pesadilla, como si de una película o un libro de misterio se tratase.

Hyoga reía por momentos, conforme el relato avanzaba, desconociendo el sufrimiento por el cual su pareja había pasado durante la quimera.

—¡Era tan real! Te lo juro Hyoga —exclamó para luego suspirar aliviado.  
—Bueno, pero ya terminó —El Cisne comprendía que algunas pesadillas tenían la facultad de ser tan reales que lograban hacer que el sentimiento de desamparo y desesperanza perdurase por mucho tiempo, incluso días.  
—¡No quiero dormir nunca más si seguiré soñando estas cosas! —sentenció, exagerando, arrancándole una nueva carcajada a su novio.  
—Si quieres… por hoy y todos los días que quieras... puedo ayudarte a mantenerte despierto —susurró sensual.

Shun comprendiendo eso sonrió y cedió a la propuesta tan tentadora del Cisne; así, por lo menos, esa noche no dormiría.

* * *

**Fin  
**


	4. Final alternativo negro

**Locura**

* * *

Shun despertó en la mansión; alrededor, su hermano y amigos lo observaban con notable preocupación.

No había vuelta atrás: iría sin quejas al psicólogo. Luego menudo susto, irse así, corriendo para más tarde aparecer desmayado en el puerto les llevó a reflexionar que sin duda necesitaba ayuda para poder superar la ya aceptada muerte de Hyoga.

El día transcurrió con aparente calma, a su lado, preocupado como siempre, Ikki. Velando su sueño, conteniéndolo. Había algo o muchas cosas que a Andrómeda aún no lo dejaban tranquilo, que aún no lo dejaban dormir.

Y sería sólo el comienzo para descubrir la verdad. Por que si bien había aceptado la ayuda profesional no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación del pecho y abandonar del todo la idea.

***

Sus amigos y hermano habían aprendido a dejarlo solo, a darle el espacio que el chico necesitaba y requería. No toleraba tenerlos, siempre, encima de él, entendía la preocupación pero también precisaba un espacio personal.

En el último tiempo, una de las pocas cosas que le mantenía la mente ocupada, lejos de la sempiterna figura de Hyoga, eran los libros. Leer era una actividad que le devolvía un poco de paz cuando se sumergía en las hojas.

Amaba leer, y en ese último tiempo dicha actividad fue su bálsamo. Solía echarse en el sillón y permanecer compenetrado por horas; y en eso estaba esa tarde, de no ser por un repiqueteo molesto que insistía en quitarle la poca concentración que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido:

—Tatsumi, hay que arreglar las cañerías de esta mansión —gritó desde su lugar, molesto con el detalle.

—Señor Shun —replicó con voz melosa—, las cañerías están nuevas en esta mansión.  
—Bueno, pero ese repiqueteo me tiene harto —al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tatsumi, quien era evidente, no le entendía, volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

_Plic._

_  
Plic._

_  
Plic._

Shun lo juraba, el odioso ruido de la gota cayendo podía oírse más fuerte.

_Plic._

_  
__Plic._

Mas nítido...

_Plic._

No más fuerte y más nítido, si no más cerca.

_Plic_... Shun sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo; por algún extraño motivo no podía desviar su mirada, pero ese llamativo ruido a su lado no podía ser otra cosa que una gotera.

Intentó ignorarlo pero el eco no cesaba. De soslayo y sin quitar su libro del rango visual sólo vio pies. Unos pies con unos zapatos conocidos, demasiados conocidos.

_Plic._

_Plic._

_Plic._

Y esos mismos pies, al principio inertes, comenzaron a caminar hacia él.

_Plic._

_Plic._

Shun experimentó un temblor apoderándose de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando esos pies se situaron a su lado; cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, como si el gesto le sirviese para evadirse de la realidad, y al instante sintió un frío, uno muy particular que le calaba los huesos.

Al abrir sus luceros ni los pies veía ni el ruido oía ¿Se mantuvo despierto todo ese momento? Dudó de su propia cordura, él estaba más que seguro: Nunca se quedó dormido.

—Shun.  
—¡Aaah! —vociferó preso del pánico—¡Seiya! ¡No hagas eso!  
—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sucede Shun? Estás pálido —se percató mirándolo desde arriba, su amigo ni siquiera se había incorporado en el sillón.  
—Nada. Dime ¿Qué querías?  
—Ya está la comida. Shiryu me pidió que te avisara —informó para intentar irse pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos—Shun ¿Cómo estás?

El mencionado percibió que la intención de su amigo era saber como estaba llevando las cosas con respecto a la muerte del Cisne.

—Bien. Un poco confundido... todavía —susurró recordando todos los episodios extraños vividos en ese último tiempo. —Seiya —no supo como encarar la pregunta.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Crees en… en… ?  
—¿En qué? —investigó impaciente.  
—¿En espíritus? ¿En que se pueden comunicarse con nosotros? —Al terminar de hacer la pregunta se sintió muy estúpido, sin embargo su compañero lo tranquilizó con su respuesta.  
—Sí. Yo pienso que a veces... Un momento Shun, ¿otra vez con eso?  
—No Seiya, ya acepté que Hyoga murió; sólo...  
—Sólo desearías que él se comunicara contigo ¿verdad? —completó la frase creyendo que había adivinado.

"_Todo lo contrario_" pensó Andrómeda, pero en su lugar sólo sonrió afirmando las palabras de Seiya para más tarde levantarse del sillón y seguir a su amigo rumbo a la cocina.

***

Es innecesario aclarar que cuando el chico de cabellera esmeraldina salía a la calle veía a Hyoga en todos lados; pero lo sorpresivo era que siempre lo encontraba observándolo. Sea del otro lado de la calle, en la multitud que se agrupaba en la estación de trenes, en la cafetería. El cisne siempre estaba, y Shun siempre lo descubría contemplándolo a él.

¿Y si quizás había algo que quería decirle?

Shun no sabia como reaccionar, por que sí bien era Hyoga cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fuese.

Luego de pasar la tarde en compañía de su hermano, quien seguía inquieto por la salud mental de Andrómeda, éste decidió dormir una siesta para tranquilizarse un poco, lo peor de todo era no poder contarle a su hermano que era lo que lo intranquilizaba. Decirle que veía a Hyoga en la calle no haría más que dejarlo como un insano, y no estaba, en ese momento, para soportar esa clase de miradas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con lentitud, sintiendo de inmediato que alguien también lo hacía; detrás de él, muy cerca. Pero al voltear, nada.

Había creído que se trataba de Ikki, Seiya o cualquier otro inquilino de la mansión pero nadie lo perseguía. Llegó a su cuarto y se encerró con prisa dando un portazo. Era idiota admitirse a sí mismo el temor. Era un Guerrero, un Santo de Athena, por Dios.

Cuando se tumbó sobre la cama, acomodándose en ella y abrazando la almohada para entregarse a un reparador sueño, el golpe en la puerta le privó de ello.

Maldijo a Seiya, no era momento, le había dejado en claro que después le contaría, no obstante al abrir la puerta nadie estaba del otro lado, sólo…

_Plic._

_  
Plic._

_  
Plic._

Cerró la puerta y llevó de inmediato una mano a su pecho. Sintió como su corazón latía con celeridad, sin poder controlarlo. El ruido de unos pasos coparon sus oídos. Nítidos pasos que frenaron recién en la puerta. Un nuevo golpe, muy despacio pero lo necesario para ser audible.

_  
Plic._

_Plic._

Shun sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, y sin nada más por hacer se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza entre las manos: "_Que se vaya por favor" "Que se vaya por favor" "Que se vaya por favor" "Que se vaya por favor" "Que se vaya por favor_". Repitió cual mantra.

Pasados unos segundos, todo estaba en perfecta calma. Sólo se escuchaban las voces de sus dos amigos a través del pasillo caminando hacia los cuartos. Más tranquilo decidió acostarse, vestido como se encontraba. Debía ignorar todo eso, no era más que su mente, jugándole una mala pasada.

Ya, de seguro el especialista medico lograría ayudarlo con ese tema.

Sin embargo un débil susurro anegó sus oídos: _Shun_...

No. No le hizo caso, y se tapó con las sábanas cubriendo su cabeza. ¿Era correcto temerle? Si en verdad se trataba de Hyoga ¿Por qué temerle?

Pero no, había algo en todo eso que le inquietaba.

***

Shun despertó con la certeza de que había soñado con algo importante pero no podía recordarlo. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a mejorar su día, por lo menos empezaría merendando con su hermano. La siesta le había repuesto las energías perdidas.

Apoyó los pies en la alfombra y buscó con la mirada el calzado. Colocó las rodillas en el suelo y se agachó en busca de la zapatilla faltante.

_¿Pero si yo la había puesto aquí?_

Sin embargo la encontró, debajo de su cama, lo malo es que no sólo la zapatilla: Del otro lado de la cama, unos zapatos mojados y embarrados le resultaron muy familiares. Y la "persona" que los tuviese puestos, caminó un poco logrando que apuntasen hacia él, como si lo estuviesen observando.

_Plic._

_  
Plic._

_Plic._

Unas gotas caían al suelo.

_Plic_

_Plic. _

Y de nuevo ese frío, que creía nunca haberlo experimentado en la vida, salvo...

Sólo Hyoga podía manejar ese tipo de temperatura extrema.

El corazón de Shun parecía querer salirse de la caja torácica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin mirar, salió corriendo de su cuarto chocándose con Seiya al inicio de las escaleras.

El estado de Andrómeda era deplorable, comprendió en la mirada de Seiya que su camarada no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijese que demonios le sucedía. Correr así por la mansión, como un desaforado.

Con mucha duda por el temor de ser considerado de verdad un loco, le narró todo lo sucedido sin esconderle nada. Al fin de cuentas ya no tenía mucho por perder.

Permanecieron sentados en las escaleras, hablando por lo bajo, para no ser escuchados.

—No me crees ¿Verdad? —cuestionó abatido.

—No es eso. Es que —caviló con seriedad al respecto—si es Hyoga, como tú dices ¿Por qué le temes? ¿Por qué te infunde temor su presencia?

Era cierto, eso también Shun lo había pensado.

—No lo sé. Todo es tan raro.  
—Pero fíjate en algo —reparó el castaño—: sólo tú puedes verlo, o sea: sólo a ti te fue a buscar.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Que algo está buscando —El Pegasus no quería espantar a su amigo, pero concluyó su idea—: no se irá y no te dejará tranquilo hasta que lo consiga.

Shun tembló ante la idea. A pesar de que Hyoga había sido su mejor amigo aquella presencia no le infundía lo que en vida conseguía el Santo del Cisne.

—Fíjate Shun —continuó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—que ni Saori está al tanto, y es una Diosa. Ni nadie. Eso quiere decir que sólo te quiere a ti, para algo —fijó su mirada al frente—sólo hay que averiguar para qué.  
—Él —Andrómeda eso ya lo había pensado—él, en uno de sus tantos mensajes, me dijo: "_Descubre la verdad_". Pero no se a que verdad se refiere.  
—Los mensajes por el sistema de mensajería instantánea te llevaron al lugar de su muerte, y tú siempre dices que el nunca se hubiese suicidado.  
—¿Y eso? —esperaba expectante el análisis de su amigo.

El Pegasus analizando algo, tan impulsivo que era.

—No, nada. Sólo estoy pensando, atando cabos.  
—Además el poema, el libro, la cruz, el mensaje.  
—¿Era la letra de él? —preguntó, ya que no había tenido acceso al dichoso papel.  
—Sí —cayó en la cuenta—, el papel —permaneció ensimismado unos segundos.  
—¿Qué sucede con el papel?  
—El papel —reiteró ido. —No, nada. Es que… no entiendo por qué está tan amarillo, tan viejo, si es reciente. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, lo pudo haber escrito en un trozo añejo.

Al ver que Shiryu se acercaba hacia ellos decidieron dar por finalizada la charla, empero antes de que el Pegasus desapareciese de su vista, Andrómeda lo llamó:

—Seiya.  
—¿Sí?  
—Gracias —pronunció sonriente—, gracias por creerme —en verdad se sintió aliviado.

Su amigo le respondió con otra sonrisa.

***

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin más sobresaltos para el joven de verde cabellera. Se reprochó no haberle dado más detalles a su amigo, como el frío inusual que sentía cuando Hyoga o lo que fuese andaba cerca.

La tranquilidad llegó a su fin cuando por la noche se hizo la hora de dormir. Por algún extraño motivo Shun no quería, tal vez presentía algo anómalo en el ambiente.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto con reticencia, y no necesitó esperar mucho para que el escalofriante sonido volviese a escucharse.

_Plic._

_Plic._

_Plic._

Pero esta vez a sus espaldas, rodeándolo.

Y él, siendo el último en irse a dormir.

Pensar que había peleado con enemigos temerosos, incluido el propio Hades, y sus piernas temblaban ante la presencia de un simple ente. Es que lo desconocido, en los humanos, siempre despierta temor. Y Shun era humano, antes que guerrero, el más humano de todos los humanos.

Así, temblando de pie a cabeza, subió las escaleras sin voltear.

No obstante, al sentir un frío punzante en su hombro izquierdo, la parsimonia de sus pasos dio lugar a una frenética correría: salió disparado, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al legar al descanso, se quedó sin habla, sin poder gritar. Al final del pasillo, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba a través del ventanal se hallaba Hyoga de pie, vestido como siempre, pero...

_Plic._

_Plic._

… Pero cubierto de agua. Un charco se formó a su alrededor, tanta cantidad que un hilillo de agua comenzó a alcanzarlo. Shun pudo ver como el pequeño y delgado río se deslizaba con prisa hasta llegar a sus pies.

El agua estaba helada, tan helada que punzaba. Es que acaso, dónde fuese que Hyoga se encontraba ¿su alma estaba sumergida en esa temperatura glacial?

Shun cayó al suelo, abatido por la circunstancia, la cabeza golpeó contra una de las puertas puerta y fue Seiya quien dio un brinco desde su cama para ponerse de pie y ver a que se debía ese golpe seco, encontrándose con Andrómeda en el piso y las manos enredadas en su melena.

—Shun, Shun —lo llamó asustado.  
—Hyoga... Era él... —fue lo único que pudo explicar.

El castaño comprendió sin más y lo tomó entre sus brazos consolándolo.

—Tranquilo, ya se fue; no te hará daño, es Hyoga, no te olvides de eso.

Seiya llevó a su amigo hasta al cuarto de éste, y se acostó junto a él para que no tuviese miedo. Shun no quería estar solo. Sin embargo, cuando Andrómeda se quedó profundamente dormido, el Pegasus aprovechó y se deshizo del abrazo escabulléndose hasta su cuarto. Conocía al Phoenix y no era nada bueno ni saludable amanecer con el chico entre sus brazos.

***

Shun despertó encontrándose solo, afuera ya era de día, eso pudo ver apenas abrió sus ojos. Y no sólo vio eso, si no también las piernas del Cisne al pie de su cama. No quiso levantar la vista, pero recordando las palabras de Seiya se mentalizó que no debía temerle. Si era Hyoga no le haría daño ¿cierto?

Levantó la mirada con lentitud y la posó en el rostro de su difunto amigo. El característico frío comenzó a inundar la habitación. Reparó en que el cuerpo del rubio se encontraba mojado, expulsando agua.

"_¿Qué quieres?_" examinó Andrómeda vacilante, y hasta con un poco de recelo que se resistía a abandonarlo del todo.

El ente sólo llevó una mano a la cabeza, señalando con su dedo una herida. Sangre. Un golpe...

_Plic._

_Plic._

_Plic._

Ese ruido lo enfermaba.

"_¿No puedes hablar?_" volvió a inquirir al ver el esfuerzo del ser quien parecía poder negar y asentir nada más.

Eso hizo, negó a su pregunta, ahogándose en las palabras que no nacían de su boca. Intentaba hablar, pero sólo podía señalar la herida en la cabeza que no cesaba de sangrar. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso?

—Shun.

Andrómeda volteó la vista para reparar en la persona que sin pedir permiso abrió su puerta.

—Ya está el desayuno.  
—Gracias _nii-san_, enseguida bajo —contestó notando que tanto el ente y su hermano ya se habían ido.

Shun se levantó de la cama confundido, dispuesto a narrarle lo sucedido al Pegasus. Se vistió, fue al baño para lavarse la cara con agua lo suficientemente fría para despabilarlo y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con los demás.

***

La tarde decidió pasarla en compañía de un nuevo libro. A Hyoga le fascinaba leer, sobre todo poemas, y como un tributo a su memoria Shun encontró un buen pasatiempo entre los libros.

Se quedó dormido en el blanco sillón, pero despertó a causa del frío. Otra vez esa gélida temperatura que parecía intensificarse cada vez más; y el ruido fastidioso, que parecía existir sólo para atormentarlo.

_Plic._

_Plic._

_Plic. _

No quiso abrir los ojos pero aun así lo hizo, con toda la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para llevar a cabo acto tan cotidiano. Ante cualquier eventualidad podía gritar y de seguro ese ser se iría, tal cual como lo hizo cuando Ikki se apareció en su cuarto.

Cuando sus luceros se abrieron visualizó al ente caminando hacia él y expectante esperó su proceder.

_Plic._

_Plic._

Hyoga (o lo que fuese) se situó a su lado y bajó la cabeza para así poder juntar las miradas. Shun dio un respingo por la inusual cercanía y su corazón se aceleró. El ente levantó su mano e intentó tocarlo.

Andrómeda tembló.

En esos ojos había desconsuelo, lágrimas. Pero parecía ser que la proximidad de los dos alegraba a la entidad.

_Plic_.

Era cruel pero el chico de pelo verde no quería que lo tocase. Se acurrucó todavía más en el sillón, tapándose con el libro. Un frío penetrante lo tomó por completo, congelando cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo las voces de su hermano y amigos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos: El ser ya no estaba ahí.  
Lo mejor seria darse una ducha. Un buen baño de agua caliente podía ser lo necesario para hallar la paz perdida.

—Shun ¿irás?  
—¿Eh? —ya en las escaleras volteó sin entender a que se refería su hermano.  
—Seiya y Shiryu irán al cine. Sería bueno que salgas un poco.

Andrómeda lo pensó, y conociéndolo a Seiya de seguro preferiría estar a solas con el Dragón. Detrás de Ikki, el Pegasus le hizo señas mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—No _nii-san_, será mejor que vayan solos ¿Tu irás?  
—No, tengo cosas que hacer.  
—Con más razón; me quedaré contigo entonces.

Seiya le agradeció a su amigo la rapidez mental.  
Shun siguió su camino rumbo al baño. Preparó la ropa, se metió al baño encerrándose bajo llave en él.

_Plic._

_Plic._

_Plic._

Buscó con la mirada en el reducido espacio: por suerte era la canilla de la ducha mal cerrada. La abrió dejando correr el agua caliente. Comenzó a desvestirse percibiendo como los vidrios se empañaban a causa del vapor.

A pesar de la cálida temperatura del lugar, está comenzó a descender y cada vez hacía más frío.

"_¿Qué? Hyoga, dime por favor_" rogó desesperado.

En el espejo un mensaje, como si fuese escrito con un dedo invisible, se pudo apreciar con claridad: **Ayuda**.

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_" no lograba comprender.

Un nuevo recado, ahora en la ventana: **Ten cuidado**.

"_¿De qué? ¿De quién?_" se sentía más confundido y desorientado.

—Ten cuidado—.

"_Hyoga, por favor, quiero saber qué te sucedió, sé que no te suicidaste, dime por favor qué pasó en el muelle aquella tarde_".

Sin recibir más respuestas, abatido y con lágrimas, se sumergió en la bañera, dejándose llevar por la calidez del agua que reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Y la réplica a su última inquietud llegó de la manera menos esperada.

Unas manos sumergieron su cabeza hasta el fondo de la tina, a la vez que el temple del agua comenzó a decrecer, convirtiéndose, en cuestión de segundos, en una tina de agua helada. Demasiada fría para ser tolerada, como los mares de Siberia.

Shun abrió los ojos, espantado, y únicamente pudo ver lo que serían las manos del Cisne ahogándolo. Andrómeda comenzó a luchar, pero aquel ente tenía demasiada fuerza doblegando la suya, y sólo otro Santo podía lograr eso.

Percibió que ya no podría más, el agua helada comenzaba a introducirse en sus pulmones, sofocándolo. Si no hacía algo terminaría sucumbiendo. Cuando comenzó a ver todo el entorno negro esas manos dejaron de ofrecer resistencia; en un intento desesperado, Shun salió a la superficie, tomando una bocanada grande de aire. Entonces lo comprendió...

Había comprendido todo y no podía esperar a que Seiya regresase para contarle.  
Más exasperado se vistió y bajó a la sala en busca del teléfono. Marcó el celular de Shiryu, y un asombrado Dragón le pasó con el Pegasus.

—¿Qué sucede Shun? ¿Por qué me llamas al celular de Shiryu? ¿Ocurrió algo grave?  
—Perdón Seiya… yo... —se sintió muy estúpido.

Separándose del Dragón, Seiya se perdió apropósito entre la gente del lugar para pronunciar por el móvil:

—¿Tiene que ver con Hyoga?

Shun se sintió aliviado y menos estúpido.

—Sí. Creo saber que le ocurrió, o qué pasó en realidad.  
—Dime, estoy solo, Shiryu está comprando las entradas.  
—Lo asesinaron.  
—¿Có-Cómo? —no daba crédito a lo que oía—¿Quién puede asesinar al Santo del Cisne, Shun? —El Pegasus estaba muy en lo cierto ¿Quién seria capaz de someter a un Santo?  
—Otro Santo. Eso es obvio, Seiya. Otro Santo lo asesinó, golpeándolo en la cabeza o en un enfrentamiento, y luego lo ahogó o lo arrojó al río.  
—Pero Shun —cambió el aparato de oreja acurrucándose contra un cartel de propaganda, el ruido de la gente no le permitía escuchar bien—, por empezar ¿Quién lo mataría? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué? Por qué matarían a Hyoga, qué odio o qué... ¿Shun? ¿Shun? ¿Me oyes? ¿Shun? —El castaño se percató de que la señal se había perdido, tal vez a causa de la inminente tormenta o del lugar. —Malditos aparatos que no sirven para nada. Uno los compra y pierden la señal en cualquier lado.

Seiya se alejó quejándose, con las palabras de Andrómeda taladrándole la cabeza. Se hizo las mismas preguntas: si Hyoga había sido asesinado ¿Quién seria capaz de matarlo? ¿Por qué?

"_Piensa cabecita, piensa_" Se dijo el Pegasus hasta que algo se movilizó en él, un pensamiento alarmante.

"_Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo. ¡Shun!_" Salió corriendo, dejándolo solo al Dragón sintiendo que de seguro comprendería cuando tuviese la oportunidad de explicarle, ahora la prioridad era Andrómeda, quizás lograría llegar a tiempo, por que si su cabeza estaba en lo cierto, Shun corría serio peligro.

"_Maldito trafico, malditos celulares. Nunca nada funciona cuando uno realmente lo necesita_" No pudo evitar volver a quejarse, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

***

Shun colgó el teléfono todavía deliberando consigo mismo, pero al sentir una clara presencia a sus espaldas volvió en sí.

—_Nii-san_, que susto, no sabía que estabas allí.  
—Shun... —pronunció apesadumbrado.  
—Has escuchado ¿No? —temió que su hermano lo tratase de maniático otra vez.  
—¿Qué sabes de Hyoga? —investigó sorprendiéndolo.  
—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?  
—¡Dime Shun ¿qué sabes de Hyoga?! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes! —vociferó autoritario, sobresaltando al menor.

—_Nii-san_, no te entiendo; no me asustes.

Ikki se acercó a él para tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo, exigiéndole que le dijese todo lo que sabía acerca del Cisne. Entonces el chico de mirada esmeraldina vislumbró con más claridad la verdad, ahora todo tenía sentido.

La cruz, la insistencia de su hermano, Todo comenzaba a cobrar lógica. Consternado se dejó caer al suelo.

—_Nii-san_ —sollozó—; no me digas, no...

—No lo hubieses entendido, yo...  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —no lograba entender que motivos había tenido su hermano.  
—Discutimos en el muelle esa tarde —contuvo las lágrimas—, yo... comenzamos a pelear, pero fue su culpa, yo... —se sentía sobrepasado por la circunstancias, nunca creyó tener que verse obligado a confesarlo todo ante la persona que menos quería lastimar—. Le apliqué _el puño fantasma_, por que se lo merecía, y no creí que iría a matarlo, ¡él era fuerte! Lo suficiente como para poder soportar. No lo sé Shun, no lo sé... —en verdad no creyó, en su momento, que la herida fuese a ser tan grave.  
—_Nii-san_ ¿Por qué?  
—Me asusté al verlo muerto. ¡Yo no quise matarlo, estaba enojado! Y lo arrojé al agua...  
—¡Estaba vivo! ¡murió ahogado! ¡pudo haberse salvado! —gritó fuera de sí, poniéndose de pie.

Lo más probable que el Phoenix, al verlo desmayado, hubiese optado por tomar esa drástica decisión motivado por la culpa, la confusión y el miedo.

—Shun, debes comprender que fue un accidente —el rostro del Phoenix expresaba con claridad el aterrador miedo de perder el cariño de quien más lo necesitaba.  
—¡¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo o con alguien?! ¿Por qué te guardaste algo así?  
—Y todos esas cosas que decías de él —parecía no prestarle atención a su hermano menor, siguió hablando, excusándose en vano—; yo temía que él estuviese vivo, y si él... —no pudo seguir.  
—¿Y el mensaje? —había cosas que Shun todavía no entendía.  
—Era una nota vieja. De seguro la hizo antes de irse a algún lugar, pero… yo la encontré revisando su cuarto y me salvó... —cínico, le sonrió.  
—¿Y por qué revisabas su cuarto? ¡¿Con qué derecho?!

Los dos hermanos, enfrentados, no podían evitar llorar descorazonados y embrollados. Shun se movía de un lado al otro, nervioso, mientras que Ikki permaneció con su vista fija al suelo.

—Yo... Sospechaba que él...  
—¿Por qué pelearon? —estaba impaciente, quería saberlo todo.

¿Qué harían ahora? Las cosas no podían quedar así: en una simple conversación, en una confesión.

—Shun ¿Qué harás?  
—Ay, Ikki —Era cierto, el Phoenix era su hermano de sangre, lo único que conservaba en la tierra pero pese a eso las cosas no podían concluir de esa manera.

Shun se encontró en el serio dilema de hablar o callar por su hermano. ¡Maldición era Ikki! Pero Hyoga... Hyoga había sido asesinado.

El Phoenix comprendió la situación de su hermano. Y no lo pudo evitar, acabó por enfermar aún más.

—Tú lo amas ¿Verdad? Lo quieres a él —reprochó enfadado.  
—¿Qué estupideces dices Ikki? —increpó molesto. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?  
—El... —balbuceó—Él... —pero parecía no poder armar una oración coherente—; peleamos porque él quería llevarte —lo miró, esperanzado, quería que lo comprendiese—, lejos de mi. Me odiaba Shun, tanto que buscaba separarte de mí a cualquier costo. ¡Ja! —el humor de Ikki varió de manera abrupta—¡Decía amarte! Todo porque me odiaba. Hizo todo porque...  
—_Nii-san_...  
—Y claro ¿no? —la voz del Phoenix era temerosa, y sus actitudes distaban de ser propias de una persona cuerda—¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LO AMAS! No te importo.  
—_Nii-san_, estás asustándome —tartamudeó comenzando a tomar distancia de su hermano, pero éste se acerco a él, amenazante.

Ikki era su hermano y no le haría daño ¿cierto? Eso quiso creer Shun, pero el Phoenix no estaba en sus cabales y eso era evidente.

—¡Tú lo amas! Lo prefieres a él. Cuando lo único que quería era jugar contigo. ¡Siempre! yo fui el que siempre estuvo a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndote durante todos estos años, y él en pocos meses se convierte en una persona más importante que yo ¡Y todo lo hizo porque me odiaba! —atrapó a Andrómeda antes de que lograse escapar.  
—_Nii-san_ no digas eso... yo... —pero no pudo seguir hablando puesto que las potentes manos de su hermano lo estaban tomando con fuerza por el cuello.

¡Era Ikki, su adorado _hermano mayor_! no le haría daño nunca, por nada del mundo ¿Por qué, entonces, hacía eso?

—_Nii-san_ —intentó pronunciar en un fútil intento por hacerlo entrar en sí; no quería luchar con su hermano, pero el instinto de supervivencia lo llevó a intentar golpearlo sin lograr el menor éxito—_Nii-san_, por favor... soy yo, Shun... tu hermano... —sus ojos se anegaron de nuevas y sentidas lágrimas.

A su vez Ikki también lloraba.

—Lo siento Shun. Debes comprenderme. Te quiero demasiado para verte sufrir. Después te seguiré...

Shun sentía como el último aliento lo abandonaba, no podía contra el Phoenix.

Sin embargo un certero golpe cargado de cosmos fue su salvación. Lo único que alcanzó a oír fue el característico "_Pegasus ryu seiken"_.

Logró desmayarlo dado que su cuerpo no estaba protegido por una armadura. Y menos mal que no estaba embestido en ella porque en tal caso haría falta mucho más que eso para desmayar al Phoenix.

—¡Shun, Shun! —lo llamó, precipitándose a su lado para tomarlo entre sus brazos. —Shun ¿Estás bien? Shun.  
—Seiya —murmuró, y rompió a llorar desconsolado.

***

La terrible historia fue conocida por todos. Si bien Ikki no fue castigado por la Orden con la pena de muerte —pena con la que han de cargar los Guerreros que asesinan a otro Santo a sangre fría—, debió ser internado en un hospital neuropsiquiátrico.

Shun necesitó más que una insulsa ayuda profesional para salir a adelante.

No sólo había perdido a Hyoga, de cierta manera también a su hermano.

Quizás el tiempo lograse curar las heridas, aunque algunas suelen ser difíciles de cicatrizar.

Todo se había producido por una sumatoria de cosas; el Phoenix nunca había podido dejar su tormentoso pasado atrás y, junto al temor de perder lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, se sumió en la más honda oscuridad.

Quizás de haberlo previsto hubiesen llegado a la conclusión de que era Ikki el que en verdad necesitaba ayuda. Y tal vez hubiesen podido evitar un desenlace tan trágico para Hyoga, quien ahora, donde estuviese, por fin podría descansar en paz sin volver a incomodar a su querido amigo.

Shun lograría recuperarse gracias a la amistad que le brindaban el Dragón, y sobre todo Seiya, quien se mantenía a su lado contra viento y marea.

* * *

**Fin  
**


End file.
